Clannad Revelations
by Jroo158
Summary: After the death of Ushio, years have passed. Tomoya is left alone, stuck in a boring life as a working man, wasting away his life not accomplishing anything. On the other hand... Kotomi continues her parents studies on different dimensions. Suddenly, Kotomi and Tomoya meet during one of Kotomi's investigations. What will their fate behold?


Chapter 1: Reasons

Authors Note: This Story Takes place 8 or 7 years after the death of Ushio, Which Is 2016. Please enjoy! Favorite! And Review! (Please let me know of grammatical errors)

* * *

"Kotomi, Your Research... ehmm... How do I say this... Well, has it progressed any further?"

There were 7 men and 2 women surrounding an office like meeting table, All staring at her, Kotomi, while she tried to explain herself without getting interrupted. Every single man was in a typical business suit, sporting a black or red tie, looking like the investigators from the movie "Men In Black". The CEO of Kotomi's investigation firm decided to hold a meeting for info on all the research the investigators have collected.

Kotomi rose from her chair and stood her ground.

"Sir, I assure you that this research is for the well being and importance of the unknown. Isn't the company dedicated to this line of investigation? Every time I investigate a suffering human being that has had a near death experience I examine their emotion level. I believe that emotion is the source of my research. So every time I examine I receive information but I don't solve anything. But I still believe that it..."

Kotomi was suddenly cut off by the CEO

"So you haven't solved anything?"

"Well, To be honest... No Sir."

There was a pause, then the CEO decided to make a final declaration on Kotomi's Research.

"Kotomi, If you do not Solve or find a lead on anything I may have to discontinue this project of yours. I knew your parents very well. I hope you take after them and not let our company down. It was a shame that your Parents thesis was lost or forgotten. Oh... By the way, Please leave this meeting with no hard feelings. I know your mind is on a _whole-nother_ level and i would like to keep you on the team for as long as I possibly can."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir," she responded. Kotomi sat down and listened for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

 _Like every other day, Kotomi has a long drive home from her job since it's in an odd, secluded area of Japan. She had to move to the closest city near the facility which is an abnormal 45 min drive without traffic. With traffic it gets around an hour long drive home._

 _Kotomi's home is a custom built, luxury home near the edge of small mountains, North in the Gifu Prefecture. Being one of the most well known scientists/researcher of Japan she deserves these kinds of things._

* * *

Kotomi's VW dark purple Bug; top down, came to a slow halt right out side of her house. She just sat in the drivers seat for bit, staring into nothing. It was obvious that she was exhausted, eyes sunken in and everything. The nights were long and sleepless because of her continued studies on Emotions and the connections to other worlds.

Once she finally mustered up the strength to exit her car, she went straight to the bed and threw her body onto in it.

Stomach down, With her face to the side she began to think about the past.

 _"The day before yesterday I saw a rabbit, and yesterday a deer, and today, you"_

 _Kotomi thought to herself, "Why do I remember that? Who did I say it to? What does it mean?"_

A row of books sat across from her on a book shelf. They read " _Stories of your life and others, Daemon, IQ84, etc..."_

Then one book caught her attention.

" _The Dandelion Girl"_

She bolted up and and grabbed the dusty book. It looked as if it weren't touched for 20 years. Yet its's only been 8 years since she graduated from high school.

As she flipped through the pages, she reached the page that had the same phrase. She flipped through more of the pages, seeing the phrase being repeated more than once.

 _"Wait... The library... That's where I spent most of my time in high school... And that where I met..._

 _..._

 _Tomoya!"_

Kotomi began to remember all of her high school memories. She ran through them like it was an encyclopedia. Seeing her past made her confused. So much emotion poured out during that time, from friends and herself. But she remembered the one who released the most. And it was surely Tomoya.

Nagisa, and Ushio...

They were gone forever.

She suddenly has an abrupt flashback of Ushio's funeral.

* * *

 _The air is foggy. The dark clouds engulf the sky; a typical funeral setting, just like the movies._

 _Tomoya is standing by Nagisa's grave stone looking into the empty pit Ushio's lifeless body will be set in. Ushio being buried near Nagisa's grave was Tomoya's decision. Akio and Sinae also agreed with that decision._

 _Kotomi sat in the front row of chairs._

 _She didn't remember much of the funeral. The memory was so blurry, it was hard to piece everything together._

 _Although, Vivid parts of Tomoya crying in the arms of Akio and Sinae were present._

 _"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" Tomoya Roared with anger._

 _Tomoya began to bawl harder and harder as Ushio's coffin was being lowered into the ground._

 _Once It was finished being covered. The priest (SIDE NOTE: I don't know what they do in Japan at funerals for religious leaders. So I just went with priest) was reading some things to the congregation._

 _Kotomi turned her attention toward the graves of Nagisa and Ushio._

 _What she saw was unbelievable._

 _Two yellow glowing orbs rose out of the graves, collided, and flew off into the sky. It only happened for a short ten seconds_

 _Kotomi looked towards the others sitting in the front row: Ryou, Kyou, Tomoyo, Youhei, Fuko, and Yukine._

 _Al their eyes were lit up with shock. Kotomi wasn't the only one that saw it. They saw it too._

 _She looked back at the rest of the congregation noticing no facial expressions or emotional shock._

 _Only the good friends of Nagisa and Tomoya could see it._

 _Only... Them..._

* * *

The memory of the funeral soon faded and Kotomi realized that she had been out of contact with her friends for a long while. she had been so caught up with work that she hasn't done anything other than research and reading books.

A single tear rolled down her face and landed onto _"The Dandelion Girl"_ book.

 _"I need to see them,"_ she thought. _"I wonder if Tomoyo still lives in Mizuho City, and in the same apartment too? I'll see if I can Call him tomorrow."_

The Clock read 11:33pm. Kotomi pulled the covers over herself, falling asleep to her favorite classical music.

* * *

Chapter 2 Preview: "And Today... You"


End file.
